


Scorched Wings

by I_will_make_you_cry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_make_you_cry/pseuds/I_will_make_you_cry
Summary: Set after the boys watch Gabriel's Casa Erotica video. Hammer of the Gods 5X19





	Scorched Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I found this episode really emotional and would love it if they brought back Gabriel permanently. I also recommend listening to the piano version of This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco because when I was writing this, that song was playing and kinda inspired me, especially the first verse. 
> 
> Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0

“I’m dead.”

Dean watched as his brother’s face fell, sadness mixed with anger flashing across his features.

“Sam?” He croaked. He had been shocked yes, but those two words had clearly hit his brother hard. “Sammy?”

The younger hunter rubbed his face, not looking at Dean. “I’m fine.”

Dean watched his brother. He obviously wasn’t.

“I-I, can I borrow the car? Or you could drive. We shouldn’t just leave him there,” Sam asked, looking up and meeting Dean’s gaze.

“Lucifer might-”

“I don’t care!”

Dean winced at his brother’s sudden explosion.

Sam had apparently taken himself by surprise too because he didn’t look at Dean again, instead just opening the car door and getting in the Impala.

The older brother followed suit a moment later, and without a word turned around and began to drive back to the hotel.

===

When they arrived at the clearly deserted hotel, Sam wasted no time exiting the car and running inside.

Dean sighed and remained in his seat for a moment, then, he slowly followed his brother inside.

When he made it through the doors, the older hunter was immediately hit by the strong smell of death.

Bodies – human and god, were scattered everywhere, blood and other body parts stained on the walls and floor.

He side-stepped around them and made his way down the hall to the ballroom. It was where he and Sam had dragged Kali away and was certain that’s where his brother and the body would be.

Sam was kneeling on the floor when he entered, his head down and shaking slightly.

Dean slowly walked around his brother. The body of the sandy-haired Archangel was slumped in his lap, eyes closed and wings scorched on the floor.

Tears rolled down Sam’s face, dripping off his chin and onto the Archangel's own.

Dean watched as his brother shook, not knowing what to do. He had never seen him like this.

“P-promise me,” Sam sobbed without looking up. “Promise me you’ll tell Cas how you feel when you see him again. Promise me, Dean. Please.” He glanced up and met his brother’s eye. “You never know when you’ll see him smiling again. Please, Dean.”

Dean nodded, speechless.

Why had this hit his brother so hard? Why was he talking about Cas like that?

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam lean over and press his lips to the Archangel’s, catching him in a gentle kiss.

Oh,  oh. 

Now it all made sense.

“I’m so sorry Sammy,” Dean choked out quickly. “So, so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Sam didn’t reply, instead traced a finger over the Archangel’s lips, then the wing mark on the floor.

Then, he stands and lifts the body effortlessly and carries him out of the room without a word, paying no attention to the blood that was beginning to seep into his shirt.

When Dean gets back to the Impala, Sam is sitting in the back with the Archangel lying on his jacket, resting across the seats, his head in the hunter’s lap.

Sam runs his fingers through the golden hair, not caring where they end up.

The only thing he knows is what he wants to do next.

Find and kill Lucifer.

Get revenge for Gabriel.

His angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a comment and a kudo!


End file.
